Change
by Square Mom Lover
Summary: Something's going on with Steven and change is about to come to the Crystal Gems. Jaspnet and Amedot fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

"Garnet?" Steven asks as he approaches the fusion gem.

His 16th birthday is in a few weeks and he learned from last time that if he wants to do something for his birthday he should tell the gems a few weeks ahead, lest Pearl has a gemfit.

"Can we just keep it simple and everyone go out for pizza .. all of us?" he questions referring to the three Homeworld gems; Peridot, Lapis and Jasper.

It's been a year since the three have officially joined the team. Things are still a little .. shaky between a few of the gems.

Peridot and Amethyst are the best of friends. Even before Peridot said she wanted to join the team, her and Amethyst were never a part. Wherever Amethyst was, Peridot was next to her and vice versa.

Lapis on the other hand seems to be the most distant of the three, though she does stay rather close to Steven nowadays. Once in a while you'll also see her silently fussing over Steven and watching Amethyst and Peridot interact. Ever since she's come out of the Malachite, she's more or less doesn't acknowledge Jasper at all. Though the same could be said about the latter.

Jasper on the hand, is having one of the hardest times transitioning but for the most part, she handles herself better that Lapis. Occasionally you'll see her conversating with the Garnet but it's more out of mutual respect and understanding of each other's strength. For the most part, the two still can't stand each other.

"Are you sure?" Garnet questions Steven.

He smiles at Garnet. She has taught him so much and has been the most supportive of him throughout everything.

"I'm sure," he says and moves to sit down next to her. "I just want a relaxing celebration, you know? We've had such a tiring week, I figured we could all just eat and conversate."

"It has been a rather exhauting week, hasn't it," Garnet mumbles to herself. "Is it just us gems and Connie and your dad coming?"

Steven frowns and shakes his head. "I was just thinking it could just us gems."

Garnet pulls down her shades and looks at the young man that she helped raise.

"Steven, what's really going on? I understand you've had a tough week, it's been tough on us all. But that's never been a reason for why you'd want to celebrate your birthday in such a calm manner nor without Connie and your father," Garnets tells the teen.

Steven's quiet and Garnet places her hand on his forehead feeling it before sliding down to cup his cheek.

"Garnet, I'm just tired," he responds and leans into Garnet's hand. _Sapphire_.

"I know Steven, I know," Garnet says and pulls the teen into her, his head resting on her chest.

"Can we just go eat pizza for my birthday? Just Peridot and Amethyst, Pearl and Lapis," Steven starts to say but gets interrupted by a yawn, "Jasper and you," Steven's voices trails off, "and me."

Garnet smiles as a light snore escapes from Steven.

...

"The kid okay?" Jasper asks as she emerges from her room. She slowly makes her way toward Garnet and a sleeping Steven as the temple doors close behind her.

The day after each of the Homeworld gems were initiated into the Crystal Gems, they all worked to create a room suited for each gem. Jasper's room is in between Garnet's and Amethyst's.

Garnet looks up and Jasper then down at a sleeping Steven whose head is now using her thighs as pillows.

"He's just tired. It's been a long week," Garnet says and runs her hand through his hair.

"It's been for us all," Jasper responds and turns to walk over to the window.

Garnet stays silent as she watches Steven sleep.

It has been a rough week on them and with Steven acting this way and his birthday is only a few weeks away, it makes her worry. It feels like she's missing something.

"What did you and the kid talk about?" Jasper asks from her position near the bay window.

She may not respect the fusion gem aside from her strength but that doesn't mean she doesn't notice the affection the fusion has for Rose Quartz's son, Steven. After years around the kid, she can understand why everyone who meets him changes because of him.

"He wanted all of us gems to celebrate his birthday with a relaxing day eating pizza," Garnet responds.

"Oh, why?" Jasper asks.

Garnet shrugs. "I was trying to figure that out until he fell asleep. He said, he's just tired. Nothing more." A frown graces her face.

"Oh," Jasper says and watching the fusion worry about the halfling strikes something in her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Garnet?" Steven calls as he rouses from his position on the couch. _When did I lay down?_

"Yes Steven?" Garnet calls from her position by the bay window.

After their short conversation, Jasper disappeared back into her room. Said something about needing to punch something.

Garnet moves from the bay window and back over to Steven. "Did you have a good nap?" Steven blushes at her slightly.

"Yeah, I must have been really tired," he mumbles as he sits up and Garnet sits down next to him.

"So, are you going to tell me what's really going on? Why don't you really want to hang out with Connie and your dad during your birthday?" Garnet questions.

"Garnet, nothing is wrong. I just don't want to spend time with Connie and my dad during my sixteenth birthday." Steven looks away from Garnet.

To be honest, he just wasn't up for spending time with them. He enjoys spending time with Connie, like, really, really, really enjoys spending time together with her. As for his father goes, he just doesn't want to be bothered, he just want to spend a birthday relaxing with the women/gems who helped raised him.

Garnet nods her head slowly. "Does this have anything to do with our last mission?" she questions.

This last mission was extremely tough on each of the gems. Not only were each attacked and beaten at a certain point, but each were attacked in their soft spots. The gem monster was a strong psychological one and with one swipe of his tail, a scratch of a claw, or a blow from its scream could render one unconscious and helpless.

Steven flinches at the question. He still doesn't look at Garnet, not until he feels her hand come up to cup his cheek and turns his face toward her. She doesn't say anything but just looks at him, waiting for him to speak.

"You all died," he finally says as his voice breaks.

"Steven, it was just mind play. It was all fake," she tries to tell the young teen. But she can feel the lie that burns the back of her throat. That gem monster was a Amulet Stone, usually used for positive energy, slow and steady healing and clearing negativity, but when corrupted, it's the complete opposite.

"Even still Garnet, it all felt so real. You died Garnet and I don't mean like when you fought Jasper, I mean you died, your gems were shattered." Tears stream down his face and Garnet pulls him into her.

She's saw his vision. Due to her ability to see possible futures and her deep connection with Steven, he was the only one in which she was able to see. That was after she managed to shake herself out of her first one.

"Steven," Garnet says after a while, "is that why you want to spend your sixteenth birthday with just us gems?"

"I just want to make sure that you're all okay. Won't Connie and my dad understand?" he questions with tears still in his eyes.

Garnet doesn't say anything. She just pulls Steven to her and hugs him tight. She understands the feelings; the uneasiness, the feeling of everything spiraling out of control, the image of watching those you love and care about getting hurt and not being able to do anything about it.

She's saw Steven's vision, it brought her to knees before she was able to break out of it and together she and Jasper took down the gem monster. She saw her death, but she wasn't the first. First was Pearl and Lapis, they were taken out the quickest. Amethyst and Peridot were hard to take out; Amethyst never stopped fighting by Peridot's side and vice versa. Though Jasper was the strongest, her fall was ironically simple, with one swing of its tail, the gem monster cracks Jasper's gem and sends her flying into a tree branch which punctures her through the chest. She poofs right away. Garnet while trying to check on the rest of her team and gather Jasper's and Lapis' stones before they got crushed was caught off guard by a swipe from the gem monster's huge paw. It knocked her down and used its tail to repeatedly smash through her defense until she was forced to poof back into her gems. With one final step, it crushes her gems.

"Garnet?" Steven's voice brings her back to the present. "You're crying and your hold is a little tight," he struggles to let the last part out.

Garnet releases her hold on Steven before wiping the tears from her face. "I'm sorry Steven," she says.

Steven goes to open his mouth but nothing comes out. Instead he pulls Garnet into his own bone crushing hug.

"Oh, so kiddo, you're awake," Jasper mumbles as she makes her way out of her room. She furrows her brows slightly at the image of Steven holding Garnet as she sniffs. Once again, something in Jasper twists and writhers as she spots the distraught fusion gem.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, hey Jasper, yeah I am," Steven says as he turns to look at Jasper.

Garnet pulls away from Steven and straightens herself. Within seconds, she's back to her normal stoic self.

Jasper furrows her brows a little bit more at Garnet's actions but decides not to say anything about it. Instead, she turns her attention back on Steven. "So, I heard you wanted to have a .. um .. was it a pizza party for your .. um .. birth day?"

Steven simply nods his head. "Yeah, I just figured after the week we had that we could just spend that day relaxing with each other," Steven responds.

Jasper nods her head though she is confused about what pizza exactly is. "The _pizza_ is that thing with the red paste, the round things and the white strips on some white flat thing, right?"

Steven lets out a short chuckle. "Yeah, well, that was pepperoni pizza. When we go, I can show you all the different types of pizzas. I'm glad you remember."

Jasper pauses in her thoughts. _Should I ask about the real reason he wants just us gems or ..?_ Jasper shakes her head and turns toward Garnet. Her stomach still feels heavy every time she looks at the fusion.

Garnet looks up at Jasper, her brows furrowing behind her shades. _Why is she looking at me?_

"Garnet, do you think I can talk to you. Well, actually, I have this new work out regime that I would like to test. Think you'll be up for it?" Jasper questions after a while.

Garnet's brows furrow even more, but she nods her head. She stand, but before she leaves, she places a kiss on Steven's forehead. "If you still need to talk or need anything in general, I shouldn't be far," Garnet tells him before she follows Jasper into the temple doors.

...

Once the temple doors close behind her, Garnet stops walking. "Jasper, what's really going on?"

Jasper stops walking and turns to face Garnet. "Did he say why?"

Garnet furrows her brows before nodding her head. "The last mission really scared him. The things he saw," she pauses, "he just want to make sure that we're all okay."

Jasper nods her head and the next question comes out before she can stop it. "Are you okay?"

Garnet is taken aback by Jasper's question. Truth be told, she wasn't. The Amulet Stone played on their biggest fears or what it thought was their biggest fears. "I'm fine."

Jasper doesn't take her eyes off of Garnet. She knows she's lying, but should she say something. Jasper was taken aback by the hallucination of watching Garnet die and not being the one to save her or destroy her. "I saw you die," Jasper says quietly.

Garnet was once again taken aback by Jasper's words. Beside's Steven's and her own, she had no idea what hallucination the others saw. It all happened so quickly.

They weren't looking for the Amulet Stone, it found them. She and Jasper were the first two to attack and she supposes that's when they both got hit. It all felt so surreal. When she came back, her team were each sprawled out. She quickly freed Jasper from her vision as Steven got hit by the Amulet Stone's tail. She froze in her movements as Steven's hallucination hit her. Next thing she knows, she's looking at Jasper who is screaming at her to get herself together.

"I couldn't do nothing to stop it. I remember getting hit by it's tail and impaled. I remember watching as it's tail bashes through your defenses before crushing your gems. I remember screaming out in anger as the realization hit that you got defeated by someone other than myself," Jasper stops and turns away. "You said the it played on our biggest fears or what it saw as our biggest fears. I guess it guessed right because you being defeated by someone other than me is one of my biggest fears." Jasper laughs afterwards and runs her hands through her hair.

"Jasper," Garnet lets out.

Jasper shakes her head. "It really messed me up, you know. I can't describe it, but after that incident, I can't stop thinking about you. Wondering if your okay. Every mission we go on, I'm worried that you'll get hurt. It's crazy because I know what you're capable of. What's even crazier is that no matter how much I try to tell myself that it was just mind play, my mind always go back to that vision."

Garnet doesn't say anything right away, but she understands how Jasper is feeling. No matter how many times she tells herself and tells the others that it was just mind play, the hallucinations stay with her. Repeatedly she watches as each other gems are shattered one by one by the Amulet Stone. She watches in fear as the Amulet Stone stabs Steven and not knowing if he'll poof or something else. The realization that she failed to keep her team safe hits her, right as the Amulet Stone breaks through her defenses and shatters her gems.

"You're not the only one," Garnet says in a resigned voice. "No matter how much I tell the other that it was just mind play, I know it wasn't. One of my biggest fears that it locked on was my fear of failing to keep my team safe. I watched as each of you were shattered. I watched as Steven was stabbed before being crushed myself. Twice. "

Jasper turns back toward Garnet and knows that she's telling the truth. "Thank you, for saving me," Jasper says after a moment. "If it wasn't for you, we all would've been stuck in those hallucinations."

Garnet nods her head. "Thank you for saving me."


	4. Chapter 4

After her talk with Jasper, Garnet decided to call a Crystal Gem meeting.

Naturally Pearl was present in the living room with her when Jasper emerged from the temple doors. A few minutes later Amethyst and Peridot walked through the front door with Lapis right behind them.

"What's up G?" Amethyst asks as she immediately makes her way toward the refrigerator.

Garnet didn't answer immediately as she was waiting for Steven to finish up in the bathroom. Once he exited, she began speaking. "I've called this meeting because as you all know we've had a rough past week.

At the mention of the previous week, every one of the gems visibly cringed.

Garnet noted the visible cringe of all her teammate. "With that being said, Steven's sixteenth birthday is coming up in a couple weeks."

"Oh yeah, Ste-man, what you want to do?" Amethyst questions with a mouth full of food. Lapis and Pearl look at Steven almost expectantly.

"Birth day?" Peridot questions out loud. _What on Homeworld is a birth day?_

"A birthday, Peridot, on Earth is the celebration of one's birth," Pearl says almost immediately.

"Yeah PeriNerd, it like celebrating the day you popped out of the ground," Amethyst murmurs.

"Anyways, Steven, what did you want to do to celebrate you birth day?" Lapis questions turning the attention back on Steven.

Steven nervously scratches the back of his head. "Well, after the week we had," another cringe, "I wanted us gems to celebrate a relaxing day eating pizza."

Everyone is quiet for a moment. Jasper and Garnet knew of Steven's plans, so their reaction to Steven's idea was less of a surprise.

"Wait, just us gems?" Pearl questions. "What about Connie and Greg? Aren't they coming too?"

Steven shook his head. "I just want it to be _us_ gems. Won't my dad and Connie understand? I just want to make sure that everyone is okay."

"Steven we're fine," Lapis says.

"Yeah Ste-man, we're fine. Ain't that right PeriNerd?" Amethyst asks.

"Yeah Steven, we're fine. It was just .. mind play," Peridot hesitates with the last words.

"But you're not. None of us are," Garnet speaks up. "As much as I want to say that it was mind play, because it was, at the same time it wasn't."

"I don't know what you guys saw, but after what I saw, I'm not okay. I just want to know that you guys are all okay," Steven says.

"We don't have to talk about what each of us saw today, but we do have to talk about it," Jasper breaks the silence, shocking everyone. "What?"

Garnet doesn't miss a beat, even though what Jasper said shocked her too. She never thought she'd hear those words come from Jasper. "Jasper is right." _Never thought I'd hear myself say those words._ "We don't have to speak about what we saw today, but we do have to talk about it."

"Yeah, for our own sanity and peace of mind. Holding it in will only hurt us," Steven says and turns to smile at Garnet. "Garnet taught me that."

Lapis is silent fore she knows that holding in her pain definitely did hurt her. It was one of the reasons she in turn trapped Jasper in Malachite.

"Yeah well, you said not today? I'm going to go take a nap then. I'll see you guys later," Amethyst says as she makes her way to the front door. "Coming PeriNerd .. Lapis? I think there's a new season of Camp Pining Hearts."

"There is?" Steven exclaims. "I'm coming too!" Steven shouts as he quickly follows Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis out the house.

"Well, I'm going to go make the reservation for Steven's pizza party," Pearl says as she grabs the house phone. "Excuse me." She disappears behind the temple doors.

After a moment of silence, Garnet turns toward Jasper. "What? Jasper questions as she sees the fusion gem turn her attention on her.

"Where did that come from?" Garnet doesn't say much else as she know that Jasper knows what she's referring to.

"Well, it's not like you weren't going to say that. I just beat you too it," Jasper says with a smirk.

Garnet rolls her eyes behind her shades. "So about that work out regime that you wanted me to try or was that just a lie?'

"Wasn't a lie. I do have a new work out regime, but I just had to speak with you. If you still want to we still can," Jasper offered.

Garnet takes a moment to think about Jasper's offer. There's nothing wrong with getting an extra work out but something doesn't feel right about Jasper's offer.


	5. Chapter 5

Garnet ended up agreeing to check out Jasper's new work out regime which ultimately led them to sparring in the Sky Arena.

"Aight, quit," Jasper huffs out as Garnet slams her to the ground, restricting her arms her gauntlets.

"Concede," Garnet says from her position on top of Jasper, her face merely inches from Jasper's.

Jasper stares determinedly and stubbornly at Garnet. She refuses to admit she lost. Though, in this position, she doesn't feel like she lost.

"Concede and admit I won," Garnet says as she tightens her grip on Jasper's wrists, bringing them up before slamming them down again.

Jasper grimaces slightly but doesn't say a word. Instead, she can't help but stare at Garnet; who's face is just as stoic as any other time. The only indication that she used any energy is the sweat dripping down her face, a few stray curls have found their way outside of her afro and the slight heavy breathing coming from her.

Jasper couldn't help but think that she rather liked Garnet like this compared to any other time. Not to mention she has quite a nice view of Garnet's cleavage. It's not like she hasn't noticed the fusion's figure, it's just that after last week's mission, she can't stop thinking about the fusion.

Jasper tries to force Garnet off of her by leaning forward, hoping the latter would release her wrists but instead, their mouths connected. It was quick and explosive.

Garnet quickly lets go of Jasper's wrists and pulls back. She doesn't say a word, just stands up and begins heading back to the warp pad.

Jasper wants to grab Garnet and force her to talk to her, but instead she stands up, dusts herself off and follows Garnet.

..

When the two arrive back, everything is dark and the house is empty. In the slight distance the voices of Steven, Connie, Amethyst and Peridot can be heard.

Garnet immediately makes her way to the door. She knows that Jasper is behind her but she doesn't want to speak, she doesn't want to think about what happened back in the sky arena.

As the two make their way down to the beach, they see Amethyst carrying a screaming Peridot in her arms as she runs to the ocean before tossing her in. Steven is chasing Connie around the beach, probably to do the same thing that Amethyst did to Peridot.

"Steven nooooooooo!" Connie screams as Steven finally manages to get hold of her.

"Oh, hey Garnet, hey Jasper," Steven says as he acknowledges the two tallest members of the Crystal Gems.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asks as she walks around Garnet to get a better look at the situation.

"Nothing, just playing." Steven laughs. "Want to play? We're trying to see who can dunk the others the fastest."

Jasper looks around before stopping back at Steven. "I think I'll pass," she says.

"Still afraid of the water?" Garnet questions, turning to the large warrior.

Jasper squints her eyes. "No, it'll just be unfair because I'm bigger and stronger than them. I'd win easily." Jasper finishes and crosses her arms.

"You're sure about you winning?" Garnet questions.

"I never lose," Jasper says and puffs her chest out.

"Let's see about that," Garnet replies with a smirk as she crosses her arms.

Steven looks between Garnet and Jasper with stars in his eyes. "Ahhh! Are y'all going to play? I want to be on Jasper's team!" Steven yells as Amethyst and Peridot make their way over to them.

"What's going on? I wana be a part of it," Amethyst blurts out.

"Garnet and Jasper are going to join us," Steven says bouncing up and down. "I call Jasper's team!" he calls again.

"Amethyst," Garnet calls.

Jasper looks between Connie and Peridot. "Peridot."

Garnet nods her head and turns toward Connie. "Looks like you're with me. You ready?"

Connie smiles nervously. "Yes, Garnet."

Garnet smiles at Connie before turning her attention to Jasper. "May the best team win." Garnet outstretches her hand and Jasper looks at it before taking it and shaking it.

The teams were pretty matched and for a while they sort of just tit for tat. That was until Garnet and Amethyst snuck up behind Jasper and dragged her under the water by her ankle. Amethyst quickly pops up declaring that her team won and Garnet simply rises from the water. Jasper doesn't emerge.

"Where's Jasper?" Steven answers when he notices that Jasper hasn't popped up from the water.

Amethyst ducks back under the water and notices Jasper swimming farther out to sea. "She's swimming away."

"Why?" Steven questions.

"I'll go see," Garnet comments as she turns and swims away. _What's the matter with her?_

..

Jasper couldn't believe she lost. They were sneaky with that last trick they pulled. She should have won.

Jasper was so in her thoughts that she didn't notice as Garnet swam up next to her.

 _What does she want?_ Jasper questions as she turns to look at Garnet. Pointing her eyes upward, Jasper begins her ascend to the surface.

"What do you want?" Jasper questions as she pops up.

"Why'd you leave?" Garnet questions back.

"I just did." Jasper crosses her arms while still submerged in water.

"That's not an explaination. _Why_ did you leave?" Garnet two folds her arms.

Jasper looks away and Garnet sighs.

"This is because you lost ... again?" Garnet questions.

"Again? Felt like I won the last time," Jasper says before swimming away.


End file.
